


Halcyon Days

by ArcanaHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers America & England (Hetalia), Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaHeart/pseuds/ArcanaHeart
Summary: AdjectiveDenoting a period of time in the past that was idyllically happy and peaceful.Young America and England talks about a human saying while England is there.
Kudos: 6





	Halcyon Days

"What's the stairway to heaven?" Young Alfred had asked, looking at England from his spot on the floor.

England had blinked at the sudden question as he was writing a letter to a certain king and how businesses was going in the younger lands- minding his business while America played with the toy soldiers that he had given the the other. "Er- well, where did you hear that from?" America shrugged, glancing back to the soldiers - both blue and red, England had told him that it was for two different armies to fight against each other. Nonetheless it was a gift that he cherished. "I heard it from some people who said that about a guy in a coffin."

"Oh, well. That's just an expression that humans like to use."

"Expression? Like what we do?" Alfred looked up at Arthur who had placed his quill back into the ink jar, curiously watching as to what the younger nation was going to do. Alfred then twisted his eyes to stare at his nose, stuck out his tongue. He looked ridiculous, especially in that get up of his and that made England inwardly chuckled, "Well yes like that."   
  
"But words don't have faces like us. How could that even be an expression?" 

"Well, it's more so like- hmm," Arthur interlaced his fingers in front of him, having changed his position in the chair to face his colony completely. It helped in making him pay slightly more attention when Arthur did so. Then an idea came to him. "Okay, yes, the words don't have faces, but it's something to give an image to. Like for example, 'hold your horses.' There isn't a horse in this house - God forbid there be one in here- at all, right? But you know what a horse look like, yes?"

"Yeah,"Alfred nodded, "Yeah, I do!"

"Perfect. It means to slow down, and in order to do that, you have to use the rein that's in your hands, but there isn't a rein in your or my hands," Arthur spread his fingers wide, both palms upward. "But you get the idea, regardless. But expressions are also reliant on the context too."

"Oh!" America exclaimed, putting a fist in the middle of his palm, "Like the stairway to heaven?"  
  
"Right on, Alfred," Arthur nodded, grinning in amusement.   
  
"Oh," the boy then crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowing, "but doesn't that mean that there's no stairway to heaven?"   
  
"Well, no, that would be simply impossible. Otherwise everyone would just be there all of the time, seeing their families and loved ones." _And if sometimes Arthur wished to be in heaven instead of here, seeing his mother, then that was nobody's businesses except for his own._

"Oh." The colony fell silent after that and Arthur thought the conversation was over if it wasn't for his gut saying otherwise. And he was proven right, as per usual, with how America burst out with a excited look in his eyes, "Then I'll find the stairway to heaven! If there isn't stairway, then I'll make something for it!" Well. If Alfred said that, then Arthur had no little doubt that Alfred would put in all of his powers to see it until the end. Just like how he kept on talking about space and how he wanted to go there someday. Just like how Arthur was hellbent on becoming powerful to get revenge on anyone that came after him. Overly simplified but you get the point.   
  
Nonetheless England eyed the copy of the bible over the fireplace mantle and how the cross glinted from the fire within the fireplace. "I believe in you, but just don't be surprise when people start speaking in different languages."  
  
_"Wha-?!"_


End file.
